


Grand Theft Lightsaber Shoto

by MMPRPink



Series: Galaxy-1: The Dark Lady of the Sith [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ahsoka is back!, Angst, Darth Véurr is mentally messed up, Dissociative Identity Disorder, For five minutes, Han will be proud of this, Heist, If you're stuck with a Skywalker don't accept a mission!, Rex needs a hug and therapy, Sith!Ahsoka, Suicidal break-in break-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: What's the smartest thing a rebel General carries out? A break-in to retrieve a lightsaber from Darth Véurr's vault? Are you out of your kriffing mind!?





	Grand Theft Lightsaber Shoto

**Author's Note:**

> When Skywalker is your surname, Rex knows you are bound to in for something reckless borderline suicidal. Also, it's about time he needs to face the past.
> 
> Our favourite Sith Lady is having a few mental issues, not like Sidious cares about her mental health.
> 
> While Rebels did not appeal to me, I loved the reunion scene between Rex and Ahsoka, so I thought to do something similar, giving it a sense of darkness and remorse.
> 
> Enjoy!

_"If you don't get caught, you deserve everything you steal."_

\- Daniel Nayeri; _Another Faust_

* * *

Legend:

_ Italics/Underline = Scene/Time & Year Change _

_Italics = Thoughts/Communication via other sources & Past voices_

**Bold = Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics = Force Ghosts or Visions Speaking_ **

* * *

_ Year: 3 ABY; Three Months Later… _

Canon: _Between Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi_

( _Scene: Cafeteria, Hidden Medical Station, Outer Rim, Space_ )

Former princess of the lost planet of Alderaan and General of the Rebel Alliance, Leia Organa-Skywalker was sitting down in the medical station's cafeteria. The staff inside are rebel sympathisers, so they had no problem hiding herself, Chewbacca, Luke and Rex (CT-7567), along with the droids C3PO and R2-D2. Lando has tracked down Han, confirmed he is definitely with Jabba the Hutt himself, so right now, he's infiltrated the palace disguised as a guard and mapping out the entire place. The last thing they need to do is form a plan and one that Leia has in mind border lines recklessness. It's still sketchy, requires refining, but she thinks it will work. The thought of her brother drifted her mind, he is on the planet of Dagobah with Master Yoda still; apparently, he has other things to learn from the little green troll. In a sense, Leia is a Jedi, but she feels more like a Grey Jedi, those who walk the fine line of both the Light and Dark Side of the Force. Her brother brought her to Yoda because of her imbalance, that very imbalance which could have become a beacon for Darth Véurr and her Master to sense and locate her. It is true, she was stepping fairly close to the Dark Side, all she desired was to kill the Sith Lady, Véurr has committed many acts of violence and terror, such acts will have her executed with or without trial, but that is Véurr, not the woman she used to be. The person she once was is Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, her father's former Padawan Learner, the two of them were so close they saw each other as father and daughter; then Padmé Amidala was literally her mother. Ahsoka could have been her and Luke's older sister or the really cool aunt, but really, she'd be the cool sister. Ahsoka was technically the reason the galaxy has fallen into such chaos, she may have started the Republic's end, but it was Darth Véurr who dealt the final blow. Véurr and Ahsoka are two separate people, they are not one and the same, although, in a way, you can view the Sith as the Jedi Knight's darker, evil half. That side of her the Togruta has kept buried for so long, guess everyone may have a Dark Side that they try to bury, her father's old Padawan has let her evil half consume her. It's like having a split personality. She recalled her Force Vision when she entered the strange cave, seeing a Force Ghost of Ahsoka, she literally said outright to her if she's talking her or Darth Véurr and she stated:

 _"We may share the same body."_ And, _"Véurr and I are not the same people."_ It further confirms her theory about the Sith. They have two personalities and right now, Darth Véurr is in control. Leia does pray it is not too late to save Ahsoka, their unofficial older sister, Yoda told them both Véurr's shields are cracking; whatever light that is Ahsoka Tano is seeping through, but since she has been in slumber for a little over two decades, she is weak. Although… Leia wondered does the Togruta even want to be saved, it is obvious she will remember what she has for the past twenty-two years which is slipping towards twenty-three. She will feel nothing but ever consuming guilt and regret, she will blame herself for the many lives she has taken and no doubt the deaths of Padmé, Ben and Anakin will break her. Ahsoka may beg her and Luke to just end her life, maybe die as Darth Véurr, a monster, a murderer and a Sith; or die as Ahsoka Tano, once a Sith brought back to the Light, become one with the Force and join the thousands who have died in the Cosmic Force. If neither Leia nor Luke can kill her, the former Jedi Knight may possibly commit suicide to end her pain, but if she can't find the strength to do such a thing, Ahsoka will go into exile and find a planet more isolated than Dagobah to hide on. Heck, she may hide in the Unknown Regions or go into Wild Space and in a roundabout way, become a ghost, a myth, a legend. To think the things she has done, her role played in The Clone Wars and the good she has done has been tainted, no one will look back at that, they will be looking at the atrocities she has committed as the Sith Lady. Three years of doing good being overwritten by twenty-two years of evil. Jedi Knight Ahsoka may never be able to show her face to the public again, Shili certainly won't welcome her back, nor Kiros or Coruscant. Regardless of her fate, which can be worried about later, she needs to be saved, help her become free from the Darkness that keeps her down like heavy chains and as a prisoner in her own mind. It must be a horrible feeling. Leia sipped on her cup of caff, only to scrunch her face in disgust when her tastebuds sensed it was cold, seems like overthinking has made her forget about her drink.

During the months that have passed, Leia has made sure to keep up on her lightsaber forms, practice her katas, blaster bolt deflection; courtesy of Rex who still wields his pair of personally modified DC-17 Blaster Pistols, and practices her Form IV: Ataru. Leia recalled seeing Rex with his blasters at his hips, yet she noticed one interesting detail that wasn't on them, when she, Luke and their father saw the memories the Kyber Crystal stored. The hand blasters never had symbols painted on them, they were painted white and once she got a better look at them, it shocked her. Leia almost expected Mandalorian symbols or art on them, but it wasn't, it was a painting of forehead markings you would see on Togrutas and each marking is unique. The markings on his weapons were that of the ones on Ahsoka's forehead, the white angular markings and the two small diamonds; you'd almost think that her markings are war paint to strike fear into the enemy. It was made clear the former Captain of the 501st Clone Battalion had feelings for the young Togruta, looking at it in technicalities, Ahsoka is actually four years older than Rex, he's only thirty-five but because of his accelerated ageing, he looks to be seventy, but fit enough to fight. It is kind of weird thinking the Clone Army was nothing but a bunch of preteens in the bodies of an eighteen-year-old, engineered for war; there was a reason they were given designation numbers and not names. It is pretty easy to see why the Clones during the war all rushed to join her father's battalion and wanting to be assigned there. Their father and Ahsoka treated the Clones as men, not numbers or flesh droids, they called them by name and could tell their own men apart from one another; not only that, they made them feel human, that they are human, individuals with independent thoughts. While they were on Hoth, before being discovered, Leia has tried to get Rex to talk about his feelings towards Ahsoka before she turned, but she was either shot down, the subject was changed or he would just… walk away from her. The whole thing is sensitive to him. Leia isn't sure if Rex will ever forgive Ahsoka for everything that has happened, for all she knows, he might see Ahsoka and Véurr are the same people and he just blames her as one being. It's hard when someone closest to you betrays you and everything you stood for, Rex stood for the Republic, but now that's gone, his brothers are gone, all because the Emperor had one person to help him in his plans. Deep down, Rex knows he will have to face the past sooner or later and Leia can sense it, you can't run from the past, no matter how far you flee.

Suddenly, the door opened. Leia turns her head, seeing Rex and Chewbacca, they must have the droids on shut down or they needed their power cells charged again. The two saw her and decided to sit down, figuring she wanted some company. Leia is getting worried about the resistance, she hasn't heard from Senator Mon Mothma about where they have regrouped or even if they located a planet where they can build a new base. Ever since the well-executed attack on Hoth, The Alliance is all over the place trying to evade the Empire, especially Darth Véurr. Rex's voice shortly broke her from her thoughts.

"You are in deep thought, Little One." He said in a soft, gruff tone. It was gruff but not as gruff as Wolffe (CC-3636); Force have mercy on his soul.

"I'm not that little, Rexster." Leia pouted childishly,

"For once, I'm actually older than you." Rex playfully countered. Chewie let out a few soft roars and grunts, telling her that he agrees with the Clone Captain. Rex is not wrong, he is older than her, not just physically, but by the year they were born; Leia is twenty-two, going on twenty-three and that puts her at a thirteen-year difference between them. Leia grunted in defeat, slouching slightly, plus unladylike and feeling her lightsaber shift around on her belt. Using one lightsaber is great, but her free hand seems to feel… useless except pulling the odd punch or backhand. She feels it should also be working with her, but she has no time to go and construct another lightsaber, let alone find the materials for it and getting a Kyber Crystal. They have become rare to come by now after the Emperor ordered to have the planet Ilum mined for the said crystals. That is how the first Death Star was powered, its laser was powered by an extremely large Kyber Crystal, containing enough power to destroy an entire planet, just like Alderaan. The General wanted to ask Rex again about Ahsoka, but she was afraid of upsetting him and that is the last thing she needs. Before they could continue talking again, Leia was mentally struck by something through the Force, causing her to clutch her head because of the suddenness. Shutting her eyes, she heard it, a plea, a cry for help; there was a flicker of light, it shone with a yellow-green hue. Voices then followed it. It wasn't a person crying out, it was an… object?

 ** _"Sister sabre. Fortress. Mustafar. In vault. Find me and I will serve you."_** And as quickly as the feeling came, it went, making Leia gasp, she felt small droplets of sweat on her forehead. Rex was already up, placing a hand on her shoulder and ensuring the daughter of Skywalker is alright. Shaking her head, before Rex could ask if she was okay, she asked him out of the blue about Ahsoka.

"Rex, did Ahsoka use to carry two lightsabers?" Taken aback by the question, Rex almost flinched but answered her.

"After being with us for a year, she then began carrying two lightsabers. She had the one you have right now and a shorter one." Rex scratched his beard trying to recall the name. "A lightsaber shoto, that's what it was. Why are you asking?" Leia wasn't exactly sure how to say it, because the voice that must be the Kyber Crystal of the lightsaber shoto, is literally telling her to go into the Akul's den.

"I… I heard a voice, the crystal in the shoto, it wants me to retrieve it. Says it is in a vault." Rex perked, he seems to be wanting in on it, but will he be, when she drops the location? "It's in a vault, in Véurr's fortress on Mustafar." The Captain's eyes went comically wide, Leia would have laughed if the situation was not serious and Chewie looked as if he was about to have a heart attack, letting out a distressed roar. Rex managed to collect himself, falling into his old Captain mode and well… yelled.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR KARKING MIND!?" Never hearing Rex yell before, Leia flinched at his tone of voice. It was clear to her, he slipped into his typical Captain demeanour. "Feck, Leia, you want to go into the Akul's lair for Ahsoka's shoto!?" Rex ran his hands over his face, he was asking himself if Leia is naturally reckless or inherited that from General Skywalker? At least Luke is the cautious one like his mother Senator Amidala. The old Captain learned a long time ago when Skywalker is your surname, reckless planning comes with it and he recalled all the plans he has followed under Anakin, Ahsoka was no better. When word got out that the former Queen and Senator of Naboo was pregnant, Rex prayed to the Little Gods that another Skywalker in the galaxy would not bring about doomsday or just the doomsday of his sanity. He imagined what the General would be like as a father, then there was the Togruta as their sister, he swears Senator Amidala-Skywalker is the only sane one. It's official, Leia has natural stubbornness as well as the Skywalker stubborn attitude and recklessness, could it not afford to skip a generation? Unless that trait is what keeps the Skywalker lineage from dying out quickly. Right now, Leia was arguing with Chewbacca, who's also telling her how reckless she is being, he does not like the idea of infiltrating a fortress where Véurr will have the advantage if she is there. Rex may not understand the Force, but if the crystal in that weapon really is calling out to her, then they need to get it and thinking about it now, Leia is being somewhat like Ahsoka with Skywalker mixed in it to spice up her attitude. She already fights like Ahsoka and has her own form of snippiness, his old friend would call her Snips Version Two. The Clone Captain can actually see it, she and Ahsoka would have gotten on like two peas in a pod. Sighing, Rex walked over to break up the two bickering comrades, then turned to face General Organa-Skywalker.

"I'll go on my own if I have to." She told him defiantly, he saw the steely determination in her eyes. Rex snapped to attention like it is second nature, it always has been, his training, nine years of it plus experience, runs through his blood.

"I'm coming with you, General." Leia had a look of surprise on her face, while Chewie went into a frenzy. "If you're any bit like your father, you'll need someone to watch your six." And he smiled at her. Rex expected Leia to smile back, but instead, she threw herself around him, hugging him. He could tell she was standing on her toes to reach around his neck, it was without warning and it shocked him. The last person to hug him like that was Ahsoka when he was recovering from the trauma of Umbara and Krell. He quickly loosened up and returned it. "I'll always look out for you, vod'ika.",

"What if she's there?" Leia asked worryingly,

"We'll worry about that when the time comes Little One." Knowing by looking into his eyes, Leia will have to get supplies ready and scrape whatever resources they can salvage. They will need R2 to be able to get into the vault, General Organa-Skywalker never really learned how to slice into a device, except for hot-wiring a few vehicles during her… rebellious teenage years. Rex wouldn't call himself the best slicer either, nor is he a pilot, he's a warrior. Chewbacca is practically their walking tank, he is the tallest of them all and his crossbow blaster packs a heavy punch, there's a bit of recoil in it. Rex tried to fire with it, results were… amazing. The three exited the cafeteria to prepare for their heist. In his head, Rex decided to call the mission _Operation Grand Theft Lightsaber Shoto_ , then chuckling to himself, it actually fits. The three are going to pull off a heist that will go down in stories: break into Véurr's fortress and get out alive. He figured Han would be proud, he's not blind, that scoundrel is in love with the General's daughter.

_ A Few Light Years Away… _

( _Scene: Meditation Chamber, Fortress, Mustafar, Outer Rim_ )

Darth Véurr sat inside her chamber meditating and has been for quite some time. She has been doing this a little more often than normal because she sensed her Force signature was shifting. Her Light Side continues to try and break through the darkness that consumes and clouds it like a thick blanket of fog. She focused on her hate, rage, pain and anger to push back the Light, Véurr could not afford to let her weaker half take control; the Dark is more powerful. How do you think she has gotten this far? All this power, this is something the Light Side of the Force could not give. The Sith Lady felt her weaker half being drowned in the wave of darkness and another wave as thoughts of those who were once close to her betrayed her. If only they saw what she was trying to do, the Emperor would have granted them pardon, let Obi-wan and Anakin live, even Padmé, allow them to raise the twins; let them be a family in peace. She promised them the Empire would be a safer and better haven than the Republic, a democratic society cracked by the divisions of power and corrupt politicians. Instead, they turn against her, tried to kill her and her Master, she was doing all of this for them and they say she betrayed them. That's not the case, they betrayed her and it fuelled all that she is feeling now, all the dark emotions that swirl around inside her like an endless void or a black hole. She hates them, she hates them all, hated them for the past twenty-two years.

 ** _"Yet do you hate Rex?"_** A voice asked her. Véurr's head snapped up, recognising that voice and she turned. It was Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. The Lady of the Sith clenched her fist. How is she here!? Ahsoka stood in the attire she wore from the middle of 21 BBY to the end of The Clone Wars, before she decided to switch to armour all together after The Great Jedi Purge. The Force Ghost or Vision of Ahsoka spoke again. **_"I'm going to ask you once more: do you hate Rex?"_** ,

"Of course I do! He turned on me as well, because of Obi-wan. That man made everyone I care about turn their backs on me!",

 ** _"You are wrong, Véurr. They did not turn their backs on us, we did. We betrayed them."_** Ahsoka crossed her arms, her gaze looking serious and stoic. **_"I lost my way and allowed you to be born. I was blind and made the wrong choice."_** ,

"Lies!" Véurr snarled, standing up. "Now get out of my head! Leave me alone!" She then ignited her main lightsaber, pointing it at the ghost, for all she knows it's a hallucination. All Ahsoka did was shake her in a disappointed manner and with an air of defiance.

 ** _"I can't. I am you."_** The Force Vision dissipated, leaving Véurr alone in her chamber. Returning her sabre to her belt, the Sith glanced down at the device that rested on a small table. Darth Véurr found it on the bedside table in a spare room, inside an apartment of 500 Republica, the apartment once belonged to Padmé Amidala-Skywalker. She reached down and turned it on, dozens of holo-pictures were revealed, all ranging from different periods of her life… no… Ahsoka Tano's life. Darth Véurr never understood why she held onto this, it belongs to the weak and pathetic Jedi Knight, not her. Her gaze met the holo-image of Captain Rex in his blacks, out of his armour which is kind of strange; he was in the medical bay, sitting on a chair and his upper torso leaning on the side of the bed, clearly asleep, as his hand rested on another. The hand belonging to the unconscious form of Ahsoka, she was injured during an ambush, saved the men by taking the brunt of an explosion from a grenade. He really did love her, Véurr thinks she can still have him, but does he want her or is it Ahsoka? Shutting off the device, Véurr lifted it with the Force, about to crush it; it is nothing, filled with memories of the person she once was, the people who turned on her. That was when her hand began to shake, the Sith Lady could not find the strength to destroy the device, instead, she dropped it. The small machine survived the drop, so Darth Véurr took her anger out at the door, with a powerful Force Push, she took it off its hinges, destroying a servant droid in the process. Deciding to clear her head, Véurr thought a walk around the fiery planet won't kill her, as long as she wears her helmet outside, as it has a built-in air filter too. Lady Véurr exited the meditation chamber, black cloak flowing behind her.

_ A Couple of Hours Later… _

_ With Leia, Rex, Chewbacca, R2 and C3PO… _

( **Dream** / ** _Scene: Mess Hall, Barracks, Coruscant, Core Region_** )

**Clone Captain of the proud 501st Clone Trooper Battalion, Rex sat in the mess hall sipping a mug caff while doing a little light reading on Togrutas and their home planet Shili. Commander Tano is a unique Jedi Padawan, he can see some of the ideologies she has are similar to General Skywalker, the two are pretty unconventional. They work well together as Master and Padawan Learner, Tano is well able to keep up with Skywalker. Rex's eyes glanced at the article, a section about bonds and attachments interested him, the Jedi Order have a rule stating they are against attachments, Grand Army of the Republic (GAR) regulations made a similar statement too. The document says Togrutas are a social species, they work well in groups, a unit and they form bonds easily with others, may it be out of friendship or courtship. No wonder she got on with his men so quickly, particularly latching onto Fives (CT/ARC-5555), Echo (CT-21-0408/CT-1409), Hardcase (Designation number unknown) - basically the entirety of ARC Troopers squad, the troublemakers which can make them either a good or bad influence, or a mix of both - Jesse (CT-5597) even grew on her. She treated them all, even himself, as men, not flesh droids. Ahsoka always seemed to put their safety over her own, which sort of worried the General even though, he would do the same. During one battle, where they were forced to retreat, one of their troopers: Fives was missing and they all knew he was out there somewhere on the battlefield and the kid was with him. He and the men have a phrase they swear by no vod left behind and that included Tano. Skywalker was wondering why the retreat was taking so long, they were about to be overwhelmed, but he told his General he was not leaving ARC Trooper Fives or his own Commander behind, they were going to hold the line until they came back. Rex and the boys fought to the bitter end, then to their delight, they saw two figures in the distance, it was Fives, being supported by Commander Tano, who was limping. Tano was injured during that fight, took a blaster bolt to her lower leg, arm and shoulder protecting Fives, who also had a few injuries of his own. It was then, they could finally retreat, Rex ordered Jesse and Echo to carry Fives, while he knew Commander Tano would not be able to run and… in an unprofessional manner, but who cares because she was injured, lifted Tano onto his back and carried her piggyback style. Let's just say General Skywalker was raising eyebrows and making not-so-subtle and mental notes that screamed: ' _Keep an eye on the Captain_ '. The Jaig Eyes Captain could tell he may or may not be on the receiving end of a possible Force Choke. Once Skywalker got comfortable with having Tano as his Padawan, the two acted like brother and sister rather than Master and Apprentice. Then he and the boys began seeing little things that their sibling-like relationship had ascended to familial boundaries, they saw how she interacted with the General, with Senator Amidala; it was like they were a family or aliit in Mando'a.**

**Apparently, a rumour spread around the barracks, saying one of the Clones heard Tano was assigned for Skywalker to help him let go of his attachments, it sort of made Rex angry. Were the Jedi really that uncaring? That was clearly a mistake on their part because their Commander is doing the exact opposite, she got attached to Skywalker, as well as his secret wife. The 501st have suspicions, there's a betting pool going around for that. Tano is attached to the Boys In Blue and they look up to her as well. They call her vod (brother/sister) and vod'ika (little brother/sister), then when they get new Shinnies, they see her as an ori'vod (older brother/sister); though technically she is older than them. It's only been a year since she joined the team and Rex always feels… strange, stiff or awkward around Ahsoka, the way she looked up at him and spoke, they even bantered with each other. He gets those… fluttering feeling in his stomach, he gets nervous and began doing small, unintentional things like calling her by her first name, when on duty. She doesn't mind it off duty, but working it is unprofessional, she never reprimanded him for it, however; having a cup of caff ready for her when she walks into the mess, he'd sit beside her; their legs almost touching. Whenever they spar, his heart would beat like a stomping Rancor whenever she pins him down and they stare directly into each other's eyes, blue meeting gold-brown. One day, his best friend, brother, Cody (CC-2224), Commander of the 212th Clone Battalion, caught him and more or less interrogated him in his own bunk. That flipping Commander saw all the cues that he was in… crushing on the General's Padawan, hell, the crush even started halfway through 22 BBY and it's been getting stronger, it went tenfold since Onderaan. He wanted Ahsoka, only if she wanted him. Rex was glad it was his brother that was interrogating him and not his General, he would have not made it out of the room alive and the whole battalion would be mysteriously short a Captain.**

**_"Perhaps Cody is right though."_ Rex mused. If he has feelings for a certain Togruta who is four years older than him, then he should make a move. The Captain never knows when a day will be his last battle and he certainly did not want to die to leave Ahsoka in the dark about his feelings towards her. However, admitting feelings is harder than taking on a legion of clankers. _"I hate it when that di'kut is right."_ Rex was then pulled from his thoughts hearing the door open. Speak of the devil, in comes his crush, Commander Ahsoka Tano. She smiled when she saw him, as he shut off his datapad, her smile would brighten up anyone's day, his even. She is still a kid, only a teenager, not long after coming out of her preteen years, a part of him wished the Jedi never sent her out during the war; but at the same time, she is the best thing that has happened for the 501st, for him. Ahsoka sat down next to Rex, looking like she had quite a field day. It seems like the temple got too boring for her, sometimes he swears the kid would rather live in the barracks instead. "Did you ask permission to leave the temple grounds?" He asked her,**

**"Obviously, I asked Anakin." She smirked. There goes another hint that she is certainly close to Skywalker and Amidala, Rex can already see the large number of credits he has won from his vod. He bet a fair amount of credits that Ahsoka has been adopted secretly or being treated as a daughter and that their General and the Senator of Naboo are married. Ahsoka would also take part in their bets, but for some reason, she has avoided those two betting pools, in particular, it leaves more clues, she is close to them. When he gets his credits, Rex is going to man up, ask his Commander out on a date and bring her to a nice restaurant where they can both enjoy a real dinner. Damn ration packs fecks up their sense of taste, take a few days for it to go back to normal.**

**"First name basis, now?" He teased,**

**"He hates being called Master Skywalker, so my other options are Skyguy, Master or just Anakin." She chuckled, "Though the Council don't like our informal Master-Padawan bond. One year and they already have a problem with us, Master Windu especially." Ah yes, General Windu, one of The Stiffs; Rex likes to call them. It baffled Rex that the Jedi are already uncomfortable with Skywalker and Tano, yes their Commander sometimes acts like the General, but what do you expect? They're similar to each other, Rex has never seen a pair of Jedi work so well together, the two just click. He hopes their Council don't intend to reassign her, if that's the case, they'll have the General to go through, the entire battalion of the 501st, General Kenobi will no doubt support them, Senator Amidala and even General Plo of the 104th. The Council might want to think twice about reassigning their favourite Commander.**

**"To haran with them, you're not exactly a stickler for rules." Ahsoka snorted,**

**"Not really. During my Youngling days, I was always up to trouble if it didn't find me first. I once stuck a ' _kick me_ ' sign to Master Ti's back. Plo actually followed it through." She smirked, making Rex bark out a laugh. Poor General Ti, he suddenly found himself interested in what other shennagins Ahsoka got up to, before coming here. He could imagine his Commander being a little bit of a handful, the girl was full of energy and just needed an outlet to burn it all off. "One time I planted a paint grenade into Master Windu's room. The culprit was never found." There was a glint in her sapphire-blue eyes, a look of mischievousness and playfulness. Rex had little or no sympathy for Windu, he had it coming. "My most recent one was placing a high-frequency sonic grenade in the Senator's apartment. It woke her up at zero-two-hundred, found out it was me and Skyguy grounded me for two weeks. I also got a lecture to last a lifetime from Padmé." Ahsoka shuddered, Padmé would definitely make a good mother in the future, but the Togruta would rather not experience the senator's wrath again. In Rex's mind, he noted she called the senator by her first name, Ahsoka is definitely close to Skywalker and Amidala. He is already seeing that nice dinner in the restaurant, sitting across from each other with a nice candle-lit table. Him wearing his civvies and Ahsoka dressed in something nice and not for combat purposes. He cannot wait to win that bet. Rex also took a mental note to be careful around the Commander when prank wars occur, she would either join the boys or wreck them all. However, she knows the rules though, never prank the mechanics, engineers or the medics; last time a Shiny did that, he spent a week in the bacta tank. He also got a nasty whack from a spanner of all things.**

**"You're quite a rebel, Little One." He teased, making Ahsoka pout. It was actually adorable.**

**"I'm not that little." She argued, weakly. That was when she stuck her tongue out at him, knowing mentally he is a kid himself, Rex did the same. They were off duty, they should have a chance to act their age, even behind closed doors. "You're supposed to be the mature one, Captain.",**

**"I'm eleven. What do you expect?" Ahsoka saw the playful twinkling in Rex's own eyes, it made her own heart flutter with nervousness. She liked Rex, the problem was… she didn't know how to broach the subject. Ahsoka made a mental note to talk to Padmé, who she looks up to as a mother to ask about… boys and feelings. Sure, an attachment is against the Jedi rules, but if her Master is able to have a secret relationship, why can't she? It's not right that they should push away their emotions, how can the Jedi be compassionate if they do that? Emotions are a part of them, they can't just lock them away. It's just one of many flaws Ahsoka noticed with the Order, Anakin agrees with her, along with being impressed at how observant she is for her age. Rex noticed Ahsoka fiddling with her lightsaber, a habit she has when she is in deep thought. "A credit for thoughts?" Rex asked,**

**"I want to be with you, Rex." She started off. Hearing that, the Captain would have spewed out or choked on his caff if he had not swallowed it quickly. Did he hear that right!? Ahsoka was admitting her feelings to him? "I want more as well. What if… what if I could give you the galaxy? What if we could rule it together?" Rex's stomach was beginning to sink. He was unsure where Ahsoka was going with all this. Rule the galaxy together? Is she implying of ruling a dictatorship? Controlling all planet systems under an Empire? They fight for the Republic, a democracy that gives the people a voice, not that! Where is his Commander getting such ideologies? It made him uncomfortable. "We can make things the way we want them to be. There can be peace, no war, nobody can stop us." Rex felt the atmosphere thicken, going heavy, he did not like it. She reached out for his hand, but he moved away as if her arm was on fire and he got burned. Rex stumbled getting out of his seat, causing him to crash on the floor, his plastoid armour clattering around him.**

**"You're t-talking about a d-dic-dictatorship, Little One!" He slightly stuttered, "I'm not fighting for that!" Ahsoka stood up, Rex had to raise his head, as he backed away from her in genuine fear. Fear of his own Commander, she looked so tall. There was a dark look in her eyes, her sapphire-blue were cold, made of ice, as if he was staring onto the surface of Hoth.**

**"Why are you afraid, Rex? I'm doing it for us all; you, Anakin, Padmé, Obi-wan and even our friend Six (CT-6666). My Master promised me you would all be spared under the Empire." Master? Certainly not Skywalker, he wouldn't agree to this, is she on about someone else? Rex's hand met something solid after backing away from the Togruta. He thought he hit the wall, but the texture wasn't right, it was smooth but rigid. Rex looked down, seeing one of his brothers dead, a scorching slash mark across his chest, the Captain yelped, leaping away. It was then he noticed the mess hall was full of bodies, all piled up in an undignified manner, some bodies were dismembered, heads cut off and limbs sprawled all over the floor. Then his eyes laid on the horror in front of him, a pile of dead Younglings was across the room, all having the same scorch marks. Did… did Ahsoka do this!? She killed children! The mess was suddenly a mass grave. Looking back to Ahsoka, it wasn't her that stood in front of him, it was a Togruta, sure, but this one was wearing black armour with red streaks running through it; it resembled Clone Trooper armour, of a design he wasn't familiar with, there have been talks of the Phase Two armour in production, supposed to be better than the Phase One. He saw the Togruta has a prosthetic arm, like his General, that can't be Ahsoka, she wouldn't be the type to kill innocent beings! The figure reached for the helmet, clearly reminiscent of the Phase One Clone helmet, with a Mandalorian touch and he saw the Jaig Eyes painted on them in the same shade of red; then removed it, placing it on the table beside… her. His lungs almost stopped taking in air, forgetting how to function. Rex wanted to get sick, it was… it was Ahsoka, but her eyes, they weren't blue, they were… gold. She reached for her lightsaber, then activated it, he expected to see the green blade to come out, but it wasn't, the blade was red, the blade of a Sith. She's a Sith! Why did she turn her back on the Jedi Order!? How could she betray them? "Everyone else turned their backs on me, I thought you of all people would stand by my side." She said to him in an accusing tone,**

**"I cannot stand by a dictatorship!" He yelled. Rex stared at the person who looked like Ahsoka, he didn't want to believe it was her, this has got be some cruel joke or hallucination. "What happened to you, Ahsoka?",**

**"She died." Was his answer. Her lightsaber was raised and then, she brought it down as he screamed:**

**"AHSOKA!"**

( **Dream Ends** / _Scene: Fortress, Mustafar, Outer Rim, Space_ )

"Rex!" Someone was shaking him. "Rex, wake up! You're having a bad dream." Rex woke up with a sharp gasp, feeling cold sweat running down his back and forehead. The former Captain inhaled large volumes of air to try and slow his breathing down, lower his heart rate. That dream felt real to him, it was terrifying, one minute he saw Ahsoka, the next she was Darth Véurr. Rex still shuddered at seeing all the dead bodies, to think she relentlessly killed them all without mercy and the bodies of the children haunted him the most. Rex knew she slaughtered the Jedi in the temple, but not show any mercy to children? The person he was hearing about was not Ahsoka, that person is a child killer. It's not Ahsoka, his Lieutenant General doing all this, it is Darth Véurr, though for a long time he sees them as one and the same, Ahsoka chose this path; for the sake of giving them a better future!? Was she really that much out of her mind? So blind to Palpatine's manipulations? Since when was it her place to decide a so-called better future for them?

 _"Why Ahsoka? Why?"_ He asked mentally,

"Hey, just breathe Captain." Rex looked up to see Leia, her brown eyes giving him a soft gaze of comfort and concern. She proceeded to sit down beside him, leaving C3PO to pilot the shuttle. She glanced over, as did he, seeing the fiery planet come into view. "You yelled out a name. Do you… want to talk about it?" The Clone Captain rubbed his eyes, trying to shake the sleep out them, well… more like trying to get his mind straight. It's been a long time since he had a nightmare like that, seeing Ahsoka then her turning into Véurr; the first time he dreamt of it was his, Gregor's (CC-5576-39) and Wolffe's first day on Sleemos after modifying an AT-TE to make it liveable. Hell, he misses them two, they're both with the millions of other Clones who passed away and they are with their Jedi Generals. Wolffe is with Plo now, he always had an undying loyalty to General Plo, he treated his men with the same respect as Skywalker and… her. "Rex, you can sit this out; if facing her is too hard for you," Leia said to him softly. Rex shook his head in response, he's a Clone, he will fight to the bitter end for the rebellion, for the Republic; should he die, at least he died fighting proudly in combat. He will not back down like a coward now, because he feels too weak to face his past.

"If you think I'm letting you go into the Akul's den alone, you're out of your kriffing mind, Little One." Rex sat up, unholstering his modified DC-17 Blaster Pistols, checking on their condition. C3PO lowered the ship down into Mustafar's atmosphere. Thankfully, the transport ship had a built-in cloaking device and Leia saw a blind spot at the side of Lady Véurr's fortress, so C3PO landed the ship while rambling on about success and failure statistics of this mission and it grated his nerves. "3PO, if I hear another percentage from you, either shut your mouth or I'll shut you off." His statement made Leia laugh, because, in a strange way, he quoted Han Solo while escaping the TIE Fighters through the asteroid field, all idiotic things he could do. Solo was as much as a reckless pilot as Skywalker if he wasn't trying to set a record for the most beautiful crash landings. Chewbacca readied his crossbow blaster, as Leia handed the gold human-like droid a communicator whenever they need to contact him. They don't have a schematic of the fortress, therefore, they'll just have to find an unlucky guard, servant or a droid and threaten them into revealing where Véurr keeps the lightsaber.

Exiting the ship, R2 followed behind as they'll need him to open doors or bypass certain security measures. The group found a back door, the human servants probably use it, the best way to sneak in. Leia doesn't know how Véurr can stand such temperatures on this planet, especially in her armour; her main focus though was hiding her Force signature. The last thing they need is Véurr detecting them through her because her signature is acting like a radio transmission. The team of four entered, finding themselves in what looks like the servant's quarters, R2 rolled beside them as quietly as he could, while herself, Rex and Chewie attempted to keep low. They needed to get to the main hall of the fortress, as Leia crouched, she almost walked right into a servant who looked to be on her break. Rex is usually not the type to harm a woman, but under these circumstances well… his General gave him the silent nod and he leapt. His hand covered the female servant's mouth to prevent her calling out help, he didn't take out his weapon in fear of making her panic more. He whispered to her.

"Listen! We won't hurt if you answer this one simple question." The human stopped struggling under his grip and he removed his hand. The servant knew she should be yelling out for help, her Mistress' fortress is being infiltrated by the rebels! The terrorists! Yet, judging by the rebel's voice, he really did not want to hurt her. Telling the truth will satisfy them.

"Wh- what do you want?" She stuttered. Leia figured she did not need to use a Mind Trick on this servant girl, she can tell she will just them the information as is.

"A lightsaber, Darth Véurr keeps it in a vault. Where is it?" The princess questioned,

"On the second floor, it's not hard to miss. Please, I told you what you want to know. Let me go." Nodding silently, Leia simply waved her hand in front of the girl's face, causing her to fall unconscious. Force Gesture is really handy too, one simple word like sleep and the Force does the rest. Chewie lifted the sleeping girl into his arms to hide her, in case the other servants start getting suspicious. It won't be surprising if there are Stormtroopers here too like they're any difficult to dispatch, a small group of Commando Droids could kick their poor backsides. Continuing on, they managed to quietly make it to the first floor, the vault is one floor above them, and Leia can hear it, the lightsaber, its Kyber Crystal, it is singing to her. For Rex, his training was kicking in, he didn't like how quiet it was, it was too easy and an easy mission always leads to something bad. Chewie softly grunted, pointing to the second flight of stairs that leads to the second floor. As they walked through the corridor, Rex suddenly stopped, staring at the door that had the sign ' _Dining Hall_ ' on it. Leia stopped too, noticing the Captain was frowning, it turns out Darth Véurr is here and she was waiting for them or perhaps… waiting for Rex. They have an old score to settle. Scared for Rex's safety, Leia reached down to her belt, unclipping her lightsaber and took the Clone Trooper's hand and passed it to him. Rex had a flabbergasted look on his face, about to argue that she needs it more than him, but she beat it to him.

"Take it, Rex. I mean it." In return, Rex took off the holster for his DC-17, passing it to her by attaching it to her hip.

"I insist you take it. If anything happens to me, Little One, I'll always be with you.",

"Be careful, Rex." Smiling, he saluted his rebel General, as she, Chewbacca and R2 ran off to get to the second floor. The Captain clipped Leia's lightsaber to his belt. If they make it quick, they might be able to get back to intervene Véurr from harming Rex. Turning to the door, the seasoned Clone Captain took a deep breath, preparing himself for an unhappy reunion, twenty-two years in the waiting; a reunion of two lovers who never acted on their feelings. Pushing the button, the door and he entered, his gaze meeting the figure of a black armoured Togruta; standing in the room, hands behind her back and without her helmet. Véurr turned, her gold eyes meeting Rex's gold-brown, she has changed so much. He wondered if the one he loved hasn't turned, he'd still ask himself if that is her. Rex straightened his back, arms behind as Lady Véurr dropped her's. They walked up to each other, staring into each other's eyes. Rex knew he had to be careful with his words, otherwise, he'll be dead before he can count to five.

"Lieutenant General." He addressed,

"Rex." Véurr's voice was surprisingly soft as if she was not expecting to meet a ghost of her past; Ahsoka's past.

"You have gotten older.",

"Had to happen sometime." She playfully countered. "It's been a long time.",

"It has indeed."

_ Meanwhile with Leia, Chewbacca and R2… _

After racing up the flight of stairs, the trio turned right as instructed by a lone Stormtrooper on guard duty. Unfortunately for him, he was also knocked out, courtesy of Chewbacca. As they ran down the corridor, Leia was thinking about Rex, she understands how hard this is for him. He's facing Darth Véurr alone, facing the woman he used to know before she turned, confronting the past is never easy. Leia figured that the Captain knew their meeting was coming, she just hopes it doesn't mean he is going to die. Véurr killed so many of those who were once close to her, those who believed and trusted her, it was Ahsoka who fell down this path; then Darth Véurr began cutting down her ties to the past. She killed Ben Kenobi, Padmé and Anakin; their parents, are gone because of her and she massacred three planets. Suddenly, R2 squealed as Chewbacca skidded to a halt and so did she before them was a squadron of Stormtroopers; it seems like Véurr was expecting them after all and prepared in advance. The soldiers opened fire, as Leia, Chewie and R2 dived for cover. The Wookiee returned blaster fire, hitting one trooper in the chest, then another, Leia unholstered Rex's DC-17 Blaster Pistol and fired too, though a part of her wished she had her lightsaber, Rex needed it more than she did. It looks like this fight will be a classic showdown.

_ Back with Rex and Véurr… _

( _Scene: Dining Hall, Fortress, Mustafar, Outer Rim_ )

Rex has been staring at the Sith Lady hard, she took so much from him. She helped to bring about the collapse of the Republic, support an Empire, a dictatorship; the blood of so many on her hands, it made him sick and his stomach twist. To think his Ahsoka fell that far, he is not sure now if there is anything left of Ahsoka in there; does she even want to be redeemed? A part of Rex feels he is not even ready to forgive Ahsoka, what was most unforgivable is that she killed her own mother! General Shaak Ti was her mother, they met and fought on Malachor eight years and she just struck her down like family meant nothing. Véurr did not even have an ounce of mercy for her own mother. There was a long period of silence between them, so Rex spoke and he was going to be harsh and direct with his words.

"You destroyed everything I care about, fought for! Why?",

"I did it for my family." Lady Véurr replied to him, "I did it for you. Why can you not see that!? I can give you everything you desire.",

"If you cared about us that much, Ahsoka, you wouldn't have spilt so much blood twenty-two years ago." The Captain growled, "I did not ask for an Empire, neither did General Skywalker, Kenobi or even Senator Amidala. None of us asked for this!" Rex clenched his fist as the memories rushed through his head, everything he cared about, his brothers, the Generals. "You let your Master twist your mind to the point… to the point, you have become the same monster like him." Darth Véurr stepped away from Rex, her hand reaching for her lightsaber. Rex knew if it's a fight she wants, she is going to be in for one hell of a fight, it's a good thing, Ahsoka did teach him a few things about lightsaber combat. He just hopes he can hold out long enough for Leia to get here with the shoto, if not… well, she will make sure his death won't be in vain and he can finally be with his brothers, the 501st, his Generals, everyone he cared about and loved.

"I loved you once, I still do, but it seems like the rebellion has made you turn your back on me." Her lightsaber activated, springing forth the red blade as its glow eerily complimented her orange skin and reflected off her golden eyes. It was… hauntingly beautiful. Rex closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for possibly his last fight.

"It's not you I love, Véurr. Who I want is Ahsoka Tano, but you killed her and she will be avenged." He unclipped the lightsaber from his belt, using the same stance as Ahsoka taught him, she taught him Form I: Shii-Cho, a little bit of Form III: Soresu and Form V: Shien/Djem So. He went for the Form III stance and began praying, even to the Force and calling on the strength of his lost brothers. Rex ignited the sabre, the green blade humming with life, he dashed forward, slamming the blade onto his enemy as she blocked the attack by positioning her weapon horizontally. He wondered why he used a Form III stance when clearly the form he jumped to is Djem So. The Clone Captain quickly jumped back, twisting his body, swinging the lightsaber to the right, only to be blocked again by the Mandalorian Iron gauntlet, Véurr pushed Rex off her with a gentle Force Push, enough to make him stumble. Regaining his footing, the two former comrades in arms, friends and even lovers, clashed again, holding each other in a lightsaber lock, as they glared fiercely at each other; one with determination and the other with anger.

_ With Leia, Chewbacca and R2… _

( _Scene: Vault, Second Floor, Fortress, Mustafar, Outer Rim_ )

Leia and Chewbacca breathed a sigh of relief after holding off against the surprise squadron of Stormtroopers. R2 was chirping concerns and worry for them, but Leia insisted the little astromech that they are okay. She glanced at the DC-17, it is a fine blaster pistol alright, it may be slightly heavy, but there was hardly any recoil coming from it. It's a comfortable blaster too, from all the modifications it went over the years, Rex even added an ergonomic grip to improve his handling on the gun. Putting it back in its holster, the three of them walked up to the door of the vault, R2 got to work on opening it; connecting himself to the keypad. Much to their dismay, Véurr even put in countermeasures should a droid attempt to access the vault, as a jolt of electricity shot through R2, short-circuiting his systems for five seconds, forcing the droid to disconnect. Chewie began to growl with worry, as Leia sighed in a frustrated manner, looks like they will have to play it by Han's mindset: luck. The rebel General thought if she had her lightsaber, she could cut through the door, though another part of her thinks it is constructed out of some kind of lightsaber resistant material. Examining the keypad, the buttons had Galactic Basic letters on them, meaning it is a worded password, which is bad. There are too many permutations. Leia tried a word to test out the system, but the screen went red and said she had two more attempts before it would sound the alarm. She attempted another word, only to get the same result and growled, punching the wall. This was fruitless, Rex is probably dead already and Véurr is making her way up here right now, then force her to become her Apprentice.

 _"This is all my fault."_ Leia said to herself, she should have gone alone. She could have kept Rex and Chewbacca safe from this danger, they were right, this was a suicide mission. Leia only had one attempt left, then that was when a voice spoke out to her, a familiar one.

 ** _"Leia."_** Her eyes widened. It was her father. **_"Breathe and focus. Let the Force guide you, listen to it."_** The Jedi Knight did what her father instructed, closing her eyes and focused on the Force, she listened to it. A few minutes passed, Chewbacca and R2 were getting anxious as each second went by, then Leia opened her eyes. Trusting the Force, she typed in the word that the Force told her to aliit, the Mando'a word for family. Leia relaxed, hoping this last time is it, she put her trust in the Force, it better return it and she pressed ' _enter_ '. To their relief, the screen flashed green, accepting the passcode and they heard the locks disengaging, the door opened. Rushing in, Leia couldn't believe her eyes, it was a large room, housing many lightsabers, the Jedi who died facing Darth Véurr. She kept their weapons as trophies, as if she was proud of her kills, like the predator she is. Leia then realised she doesn't know what Ahsoka's shoto looks like, it appears another dead end has reached them, yet, she can hear the Kyber Crystal singing to her, they all were. Each sabre had a different tune, a different tempo and rhythm. Repeating the process as she did with the keypad, the former princess closed her eyes, blocked out the noise, focusing on the Kyber Crystal that was calling out to her and she finally heard its song. It had a similar flow to her main sabre, there was mourning, sadness and guilt; it did take part in The Great Jedi Purge, it was whimpering, it was the blade that killed the young Padawan Petro. As if she was in some sort of trance, Leia began to walk, mindlessly following the shoto's song, leading her to it. Chewbacca and R2 followed her, leading them to the end of the vault, which was larger than they expected. Leia snapped out of her trance and saw what was in front of her: a silver hilt resting on a pedestal, her hand reached out for it and took it. Pushing the button, the blade sprang out, revealing a yellow-green blade, the light she saw in the vision, it was only half the length of a standard lightsaber, about one-point-five foot in length. Leia better hope she can learn Jar'Kai quickly, clipping it to her belt after deactivating it, the three of them sprinted back to Rex.

_"You better be alive, Rexster."_

_ Back with Rex and Véurr… _

( _Scene: Dining Hall, Fortress, Mustafar, Outer Rim_ )

Rex managed to block two strikes from Darth Véurr, the battle between them may not be long, but to the combatants, it certainly feels long. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, Véurr didn't look as if she exerted herself too much, yet was panting a little to recover her stamina. She has to give credit to him, the Captain may only be a beginner in lightsaber fighting, he somewhat above that of a Padawan; that also takes into account his military combat experience. Véurr straightened herself, fixing her stance as Rex did the same, without giving her a chance to strike; he moved, rushing towards the person he once called a friend, his lover if they just gave into their feelings. He lashed his sabre down on the Sith Lady, using a move he has seen Skywalker often use: Falling Avalanche, the first pounding strike hit the red blade, Véurr bent her knees slightly to absorb the momentum and force of the attack. To her surprise, Rex pushed the lightsaber forward, throwing Darth Véurr off her stance, making her stagger and he continued to follow through with his barrage of Falling Avalanche. Lady Véurr almost struggled to block the surprisingly heavy strikes from Rex and it was making her angry, she blocked another sabre attack and they both locked again, either side trying to overpower one another, but they seemed equally matched in strength. Rex gritted his teeth, but he began talking to Véurr.

"Can you not see what you have done, Ahsoka?" He questioned her, "Did you really do this for the ones you love and care about? Or are you a power hungry monster?",

"Don't you dare chastise me, Rex." Véurr argued, "I didn't care for power. You and everyone else were all that I needed in this regime, but you betrayed me! Now, I do desire power and as soon as my Master is dead, his throne will be mine." Her metal hand clenched, to show she is dead set on that mission. The former Clone Captain scoffed and harshly as he glared angrily at Véurr, directly into her predatory yellow-gold eyes. They once used to be soft, sapphire-blue, full of love, wonder and curiosity, now they look so angry, enraged… dark and evil.

"We betrayed you!? You're out of your kriffing, twisted mind, Ahsoka! You betrayed us! And you killed her, Véurr, you killed Ahsoka." Véurr stared back at Rex's gold-brown eyes, they were fierce, had their own sense of anger, but determined.

"Ahsoka was a weak, misguided Jedi Knight. She had potential that the Jedi tried to restrain, raw power waiting to be unleashed. The Dark Side allowed her to tap into such power." She grinned in a feral manner and it unsettled Rex. Togrutas are predators, they are a species of hunters.

"The Dark Side twisted her and consumed her, becoming what you are now." Growled Rex. Rex was so focused on Véurr during their exchange, he did not notice her free hand was beginning to cackle with Force energy, slowly becoming lightning. He had no time to back away, as Véurr shot out a torrent of Force Lightning with her natural hand, causing the Clone and rebel Captain to cry out in pain as he felt his body getting electrocuted like he was being set on fire. The sabre he held dropped from his grasp, rolling away from him and he fell to the floor; his enemy then stopped the stream of lightning, allowing Rex to breathe, wheezing in pain as his clothes emitted small puffs of smoke. The lightsabre that use to belong to Ahsoka, now belonging to Leia, was too far for him to reach and he could see the hilt glinting; with shaky hands, Rex unholstered his DC-17 and fired at Véurr. His shots were easily deflected, then the final laser being redirected at him, not directly, it struck his blaster pistol, destroying it as it also escaped his grasp. That was his last defence, Rex looked up at Darth Véurr, fear building up inside of him, funnily he found himself in the same situation when General Grievous was going to strike him down, but Ahsoka saved him, blocking the former General of the Droid Army's attack. Now, there's no one to save him, not Ahsoka, none of his brothers, no one. He was going to die alone. Rex closed his eyes, signalling the Sith Lady to deal the killing blow. _"I'm coming home my vod. Goodbye Little One, remember me; for I am eternal."_ Rex heard the lightsaber swing, but then… there was a sound, like a blocking sound. The strike never came? Is he hallucinating? Is he dead? Was the killing blow that quick? Is that what anyone felt when being cut down by a lightsaber? Rex risked opening his eyes, to see if he was in the afterlife or something like that, instead, what he saw was Leia blocking Darth Véurr's attack with the familiar yellow-green blade belonging to the lightsaber shoto. It was amazing to see it again, another item that once belonged to Ahsoka Tano. Leia pushed her hands out, sending Véurr flying back at the power of the said push when she was momentarily down; the rebel General raised her hand, calling for her standard lightsaber. It answered her, flying to her hand, Rex was actually smiling, as she ignited the green blade too and falling into a Jar'Kai Form IV stance like it is second nature. If Ahsoka was there, she would be proud, Rex could see Ahsoka being Leia's Jedi Master and her as a Padawan Learner. Véurr stood up, her golden eyes looking as if they are glowing, like that of a predator hunting in the night; unclipping her own shoto, Leia and her charged each other, as Chewbacca helped Rex get back on his feet. They watched as Leia engaged in a deadly dance of Jar'Kai against the person who is well disciplined in that style, the Jedi Knight and the Sith blocked, countered and struck at each other, it was almost beautiful to watch. Old memories flooded Rex's mind, seeing the two lightsabers that use to be wielded by Ahsoka, in action; this time in defence of comrades, not striking down innocent civilians, Jedi and children. Leia is their redeeming owner, she owns them now, no longer tainted by the past, though the scars may remain within the crystals. For all he knows they are permanently scarred.

Suddenly, Leia was thrown back, knocking into Chewie. Blue electricity crackled around her body, which transferred to the Wookiee, dazing them. Then Rex was locked in place, his limbs refused to move on his command, he looked at Véurr who had a murderous gaze on her face, any self-control she had was gone; they have pushed her patience. She was going to finish him. Her lightsaber shoto was held in reverse, gripped in a way that she was able to the Force, while her main sabre was in the forward grip and the Lady of the Sith had every intention to stab him or slice him in half. Leia groaned, just about able to move and she saw Véurr approaching Rex, getting ready to kill him, the last link of her past self, once he's gone, there will be no reminders left and the light inside Darth Véurr will be gone, eradicated, extinguished. Ahsoka Tano will truly be no more. Jedi Knight Leia tried to get up despite her body's protest, her enemy has a mean Force Lightning, she felt she was being cooked inside and out, picking up the lightsabers she tried to stand, but her legs couldn't support her and she fell to her knees, the pair of sabres rolling away from her. If there was any bit of Ahsoka left inside Véurr, she'd spare Rex, the two were comrades in arms, brother and sister, they wanted to be lovers, yearned for it; she can't kill him. If she does, there truly is nothing left of Ahsoka, she is just a shell and Darth Véurr is what she is. The Sith Lady raised her lightsaber, about to cut Rex in half, it made Leia cry out.

"Rex, NO!" Followed by:

"AHSOKA!" The blade stopped mere inches towards his neck. He could feel the searing heat of the red plasma blade. She stopped, why? Rex was confused, so was Leia and Chewbacca. What was going on? Why did Véurr stop? Staring back at his enemy, his jaw dropped, instead of looking into hateful, angry gold eyes, he was staring at a colour he has not seen in twenty-two years: sapphire-blue, the beautiful sapphire-blue he always loved. Is that who he thinks it is? There was a look of horror in her eyes, her sabres deactivated and her arms dropped, releasing him from the grip of the Force.

"Rex?" Her voice was no higher than a whisper, but the way she said his name, he knew who he was looking at.

"Ahsoka?" Rex choked, tears welling up in his eyes. Gods, he missed her, he missed her so bad. He was about to reach out to her, but then she clutched her head as if she was suffering a really bad headache and she was in pain. "Ahsoka, what's wro-" He was cut off, as she fell to her knees, holding her head.

"Rex, take Leia, Chewbacca and R2, get out of here. I can- I can't hold her back much longer." Ahsoka's fighting Darth Véurr? She is fighting with herself? Like she has a split personality? She and Véurr are two separate entities? Rex's mind was all over the place trying to piece everything together, all this time he assumed they were the same people, not two different identities sharing the same body. Ahsoka gazed at Rex, her eyes horrifyingly shifting between blue and gold. "Go! NOW! That's an order Rex!" Hearing those four words brought him back to The Clone Wars, he's her Lieutenant General, he has to listen to her. That was the person he was, now all he wants to do is disobey her and try to help. He couldn't stand seeing the one he loved suffer like this, she's in pain, just how much damage did Sidious do to her? He wanted to help her, get her as far away from Darth Sidious as he could. He recalled the promise with all of his brothers: no vod left behind. "I'm running out of time. Please, go my cyare." She called him beloved, Ahsoka does love him, even after all this time, even after running away from him out of fear; unable to comprehend her emotions. Feeling a sense of renewed vigour, Rex saluted her one last time, she smiled at him as her eyes shifted between colours. Turning, stopping to grab Leia's weapons and Chewbacca, who recovered from the knockdown, picked up Leia who was exhausted from this mission. R2 raced beside them as he desperately commed for C3PO to prepare the ship for take off.

They rushed down the path they entered to get into the fortress, bursting out through the door, the ramp was lowered, waiting for them and engines ready to go. R2 rolled up the ramp, as Rex, Chewbacca and a severely fatigued Leia, still in his arms charged into the ship, the Clone Captain literally throwing himself into the co-pilot seat. His hand smacked the button to raise the ramp and C3PO got the ship into the air and they flew out of Mustafar's atmosphere. Behind them, the fiery planet got smaller and smaller as the distance increased, becoming a mere dot. Rex breathed a sigh of relief as Chewbacca set Leia down on the floor on a makeshift bed made from a couple of blankets. They did it, they got the sabre and made it of Véurr's fortress alive. When Luke hears about this, he's going to be ranting about Leia's recklessness for doing such a thing and that she's crazy, along with he should have been there; then there's Han when they free him from Jabba, he's going to be complaining that he missed the heist of a lifetime. Rex looked at the two lightsabers in his hand, all he kept thinking about was what happened in the dining hall, it was Ahsoka in front of him, she was there and she mentally held off Véurr, allowing them time to escape. If his Lieutenant General managed to come back for even just five minutes, it is enough to prove that she can be redeemed, she just needs more strength to fully defeat Darth Véurr and take back control of her mind and body. It is strange to think that the Sith are people with two separate personalities, it was hard for him to understand, all this time he thought they were the same and he didn't get the chance to tell her he does forgive her. Rex forgives Ahsoka, but he can never forgive Darth Véurr. The group jumped when the ship's communication system went off, somehow not waking their General. Reluctantly answering it, a voice came through and it was a friendly one, it was Admiral Ackbar, one of the few survivors of the destruction of Mon Calamari.

 _"Transport ship, identified as friendly, this Admiral Ackbar of Fleet Command of the Alliance Fleet. State your names."_ He ordered,

"Admiral Ackbar, this is Captain Rex, I have two other occupants and two droids with me.",

 _"Captain!? By the Force! I thought we lost you and the General!"_ Ackbar exclaimed, _"The Alliance has regrouped at Rendezvous Point, codename: Haven. Co-ordinates are: two-point-twenty-two, twenty-four by three-point-eighty-eight, six by sixty-seven-three-point-fifty-two."_ Rex punched in the coordinates, telling everyone inside to prepare for a jump to hyperspace, it's a good thing this ship has a hyperdrive.

"We'll see you soon, Admiral.",

 _"You too, Rex. May the Force be with you."_ And they disconnected. Finally, back with The Alliance, regrouped once more after losing at The Battle of Hoth. Rex pressed the button to jump into hyperspace, he leaned back into the seat as the view became consumed in the familiar bright blue of the pipe. Unknown to the rest, there was a small smile on his face, he felt hope. Hope that the Republic will be restored, hope that the Empire will be brought down and most importantly to him, personally: hope that Ahsoka is redeemed and he can have her in his arms again. He then whispered under his breath, so low no one in the cockpit heard him:

"I forgive you, Ahsoka."

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Clock is ticking to the final few one-shots I have left for this series. It's going to be ending soon! Maybe… … …
> 
> Yeah… Rex's dream more like nightmare was a little on the messed up side of things. It was originally meant to be a happy, good dream or memory, but nope. Up the angst and it becomes a nightmare. Sorry! Poor guy needs to be hugged.
> 
> I like to see opinions, though I don't ask, but if you're not the typing verbal type, then leave a kudo or something.


End file.
